


Беги за розетками

by TJul



Category: Historical RPF, Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work, Sport Horses
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Germano-Norse mythology, Horses, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Scandinavian mythology - Freeform, Sport Horses - Freeform, equestrian sport, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul
Summary: Дело не всегда в родословных, но когда вы участвуете в скачках, иногда они помогают.Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды fandom Horses 2019 (http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218024593.htm?oam#more5).История Секретариата: https://favoritnr1.com/135-sekretariat.html
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Беги за розетками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run for the Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398560) by [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog). 

Двуногие говорят о родословных. Ты мотаешь головой, топаешь ногой, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь придет в твоё стойло, чтобы почистить и оседлать, затем взгромоздить низенького двуногого на спину. Ты всегда при этом дрожишь: кожа дергается, как когда на нее садится муха. Но дрожь не от укуса, не совсем. Ты просто не знаешь, что это.

Ворота перед тобой, и ты проскальзываешь внутрь. Приседаешь; ждёшь. Твой двуногий рявкает на двуногого рядом, на соседнюю лошадь. Ворота открываются — ты прыгаешь.

***  
Земля дрожит под копытами. Рев двуногих отдает эхом вокруг. Один из них пихает тебя. Ты отталкиваешься, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Два копыта на земле, взвиваешься; тебя легко сбить с ног.

Родословные, о, вот где ты их чувствуешь. Твои передние ноги вытянуты вперед, и ты почти видишь то, чего нет — две дополнительные ноги твоего далекого предка, о которых говорила мать, когда ты был жеребенком.

Но его здесь нет. Это только ты и твоя скорость, что оставляет остальных позади.


End file.
